Songs Revamped
by einstinette
Summary: This is a bunch of popular songs that I changed to be twilight apropriate. This is my first song fic. Read and review please.
1. Our song

Chapter 1

Our song

A/n: I can't get the Fanfiction thingy to work on my computer so when I update it will be at the end of this instead of on a new page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these songs.

Summary: This is just a bunch of songs that I changed the words to so they would be Twilight appropriate.

Our song

I was ridin shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart

I look around turn the Radio off

He says "Love? Is something wrong?

I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song."

And he says

Our song is a slamming window

Sneaking in late at night tapping on my window

When we're on t he bed and you talk real slow

Cause it's late and my daddy don't know

Our song is the way you smile

The way you laugh first date man I didn't kiss you and I should have

And when I got home fore I said Amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps

After everything that day

had gone all wrong or been trampled on

And lost and thrown away.

Got to the hallway well on my way

To my lovin bed

I almost didn't notice all the roses

And the note that said

Our song is a slamming window

Sneaking in late at night tapping on my window

When we're on the bed and you talk real slow

Cause it's late and your daddy don't know.

Our song is the way you smile

The way you laugh fist date man I didn't kiss you and I should have

And when I got home I said Amen

Asking God if he could play it again.

I heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song.

Cause our song is a slamming window

Sneaking in late tappin on his window

When we're on the bed and he talks real slow

Cause it's late and my daddy don't know.

Our song is the way he smiles

First date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have.

And when I got home fore I said Amen

Askin God if he could play it again.

Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah.

I was ridin shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen and an old napkin

And I wrote down our song.


	2. I kissed a vamp

A/n: I hope you guys like it. Leave me some song ideas and I'll try to put them on.

Chapter 2

I kissed a vamp

This was never the way I planned not my intention

Got so brave trippin and I lost my direction

It's no what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.

I'm curious for you caught my attention.

I kissed a vamp and I liked it

The taste of his venom chapstick

I kissed a vamp just to try it

I hope my dad don't mind it

It felt so wrong. It felt so right.

It means I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a vamp and I liked it.

I liked it.

No I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter

You're my experimental game, just human nature

It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave

My head gets so confused, hard to obey

I kissed a vamp and I liked it

The taste of his venom chapstick

I kissed a vamp just to try it

I hope my dad don't mind it

It felt so wrong. It felt so right.

It means I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a vamp and I liked it.

I liked it.

Those vamps they are so magical

Cold skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist, so touchable

Too good to deny it

It ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a vamp and I liked it

The taste of his venom chapstick

I kissed a vamp just to try it

I hope my dad don't mind it

It felt so wrong. It felt so right.

It means I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a vamp and I liked it.

I liked it.


	3. Ultimatum

Dear Fans,

Hi guys it's me. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been super busy with school and grades and compuer issues. But I'm back now. Okay so for this story, I think we need to have a change. I'm going to add a story with each chapter so it's not just the remade songs. So you guys give me ideas for songs. If I don't get any ideas I will start a new story about truth or dare, and this story will be put on the back burner. You have one week until Friday June 4, 2010 at 12:00 P.M. to get these songs in. Thanks. In the mean time I'll be working on the other story.

Xoxoxo: Einstinette


End file.
